


Attempts at Love

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: "Tsukishima, respect your elders." Tsukishima did not do that, instead, he gets himself a boyfriend.





	Attempts at Love

“Get a room,” Tsukishima taunted, Hinata and Kageyama only pausing briefly in their argument to glare at the blond. 

The pair had been arguing all morning, making sad eyes whenever one turned away after saying something hurtful. They were disgusting, that’s what Tsukishima kept telling them, and himself. It wasn’t like he was jealous of what they had or anything, no. He definitely did not have any feelings for his best friend. 

Tsukishima knew he was only kidding himself though. Even Ennoshita, the new team captain, had approached him about it. Apparently, it had been affecting his playing, not that he’d ever admit to the statement being true. Even if he was to admit to being just a tiny bit in love with Yamaguchi, there was no chance he’d tell Yamaguchi himself. 

Yamaguchi was too kind, Tsukishima couldn’t justify the idea of tainting that kindness with his bitter attitude. Even when Yamaguchi tried to be mean, he hated it. Yamaguchi wasn’t suited to that kind of an attitude, he deserved better, so much better. 

“Oi, Tsukishima, come block for me,” Tanaka called him over, Nishinoya standing by his side and holding a ball against his hip. 

The blond middle blocker could only groan as he made his way to the other pair. It would still be another week before the new first years would show up, but they had to ensure they had a solid foundation cut out for them before that, in case no one wanted to join. 

“God, you’re annoying,” Tsukishima muttered, getting into position on the opposite side of the net to his senpai’s. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka feigned mortified horror that he would say that. Typical. Idiots. 

“Tsukishima, respect your elders,” Noya chastised, a large grin etched on his face as he took a few steps backward to get in position to set the ball up. 

The blond didn’t dignify the libero with a response. 

It didn’t take long for the three to fall into a comfortable silence, save for the sound of a hand slapping the ball or the ball slapping the ground. It was nice to just play, even if Tanaka’s spikes were getting through to the ground behind more often than not. He was distracted though, if only slightly. 

Tsukishima’s focus was wavering as he caught a glance of Yamaguchi talking to Ennoshita, the pair staring at him as they chatted. Surely they weren’t talking about him, they had no benefit in doing so, and Yamaguchi was far too nice. However, the voice in his head told him that they had no other reason to watch him practice if they weren’t talking about him. 

Of course, in his distraction, he had failed to keep an eye on Nishinoya and Tanaka. Of course he had. All thoughts left his head as a ball connected with the side of his face. It hurt. Not enough to complain, just enough to be troublesome. 

He lifted a hand to rub at his cheek as Tanaka apologised, saying he should’ve made sure that the middle blocker was ready before spiking. Of course, he did mention that Tsukishima should’ve been paying attention to the ball, but that went straight through one ear and out the other as Yamaguchi appeared in front of him. 

“Tsukki, are you okay?” 

Tsukishima stared at the angel before him, only vaguely aware of what he was doing as he leant down slightly, slotting his lips against Yamaguchi’s. The kiss only lasted a moment, both boys eyes widening as they pulled away, blood rising to their cheeks. 

A loud whistle was heard from beside the pair, Tanaka hooting as Nishinoya grumbled about them being a week early than what he’d wanted. Tsukishima was mortified though. He had just kissed Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi hadn’t said anything since. 

Neither boy moved from their positions as they continued to stare at each other. The rest of the boys in the gym had begun to talk amongst themselves as time slowed for the pair. Yamaguchi had brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck as he finally glanced away from his best friend. 

“So, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima tried, hoping to get a response from his friend. 

Yamaguchi just scratched the back of his neck again, his cheeks still tinted in a soft pink. Tsukishima felt his stomach churn. He knew what he had to say, even if it could ruin the friendship they still had. 

“Yamaguchi, you’ve been my friend for years now, and I don’t think I could ever feel the same way I feel about you. I understand if you don’t want to speak to me again, but that’s my feelings.” 

And like that, he turned, nearly sprinting from the gym in a last ditch effort to get out of whatever situation he had gotten himself into. 

“Tsukki, wait!” he heard Yamaguchi call, but he didn’t stop. 

He needed to breathe fresh air, and if Yamaguchi was so desperate to reject him, then he could just follow. It was a relief when the cool air outside of the gym hit his face. Yamaguchi was still following him though. 

“Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi stopped running just outside the door to the gym, face still red but now from moving, rather than embarrassment, or maybe from both. “Tsukki, please.” 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose, bracing himself for the worst. 

“If you’re going to just reject me, you could’ve just let me leave,” he mumbled, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. 

He knew that an outright rejection would break his heart. He knew it. 

“You were never just my friend Tsukki!”

He was going to have to pack his bags and move to another continent. He- Tsukishima took a moment to process Yamaguchi’s words. 

 _You were never just my friend._  

The words echoed in his brain. Did that mean Yamaguchi felt the same about him? But surely Yamaguchi would be happier with someone else, surely- Tsukishima didn’t have a chance to continue his thought before soft lips were on his own. 

 _Perhaps this could be alright,_  was the last thought that ran through his head before he returned the kiss. 


End file.
